A very penguin October: The Battle before Halloween
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins are on a mission to defeat Pitch Black once and for all. With help from The Doctor and Heroes from across history the Battle before Halloween begins. Which side will be victorious?
1. Skipper's Recap

After the great adventure that was the Second Dreamworks War we decided to take some time off. That was until Pitch Black announced that he was going to unleash a nightmare across time and space that would never end. After much running around we entered the land of Nightmares and had to endure many terrors and an evil river to get to his stronghold. Pitch black had other plans of course and sent us scrambing with help from the Twelfth Doctor to gather our greatest allies. We're returned to New York ready to face what ever Pitch has in store for us.


	2. Chapter One: New York, New York

October 30th 2014

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Attention, beyond these doors is the forces of Pitch black somewhere," The Doctor said addressing our amassed army, "The Bogey man, the bringer of Nightmares, Hades… whatever you want to call him. We are here not to end Nightmares but to end his reign of terror" "odds of complety elimating nightmares are slim…" Kowalski said, "But they will be greatly reduced." "Great Pep talk guys," Clara replied. "Ka-boom? Ka-boom?" Rico said. "Not this time Rico," I replied. "We should get going," Elsa said, "Now!"

The forces of Arendelle stood at attention weapons at the ready, not to be outdone the forces of Corona got ready for battle as well. Some of the soldiers on the Arendelle side snirkered at the sight of corona's weapon of choice, a frying pan. "Okay are you soldiers," I said, "or are you a bunch of little kids." That stopped the Arendelle army's laughter in its tracks much to the relelf of Flynn. Rupuzanal on the other hand look like she was about to knock everyone out with her frying pan. The Vikings just sat their not knowing what to think so they just followed Astrid's and Hiccup's lead and did nothing. "Now that we got that cleared up," The Doctor said addressing his three younger selves and Robin Hood, "we have a madman to stop." Frost, Elsa, Flynn, Anna, Kristoff, Rupuzanal, and the armies of Arendelle and Corona walked out of the TARDIS.

"Okay men," I said turn to Kowalski, Rico, and Private, "This is the most important battle we ever fought…and Private probably won't survive." "I still don't…" "Sssh," I replied, "Dalek-class weapons at the ready." We left the TARDIS with Clara, the Doctors, and Robin Hood and his merry men close behind. And what await us on the other side of the doors shocked us. Building were on fire and vehicles were flipped over Ice Warriors and Zygons were patroling the streets side-by-side with soldiers from the Southern Isles and Wesaltown…I mean weselton. Firey bi-pedal creature roamed the street alongside Dinosaurs (Hans the puffin's addition probably) and Chromeclaws (Blowhole!).

Military vehicles were everywhere and Blowhole's Battle cruisers filled the air. Blimps also prowled the skys flashing spotlights onto the street scanning for citizens or threats. We seemed protected from being spoting in Central Park so this would be an excellent spot to camp. Rats and lobsters patrolled the other side of the block The King Rat clearly in charge. Soldiers in bright firey Armour also patrolled in that general area, I think I knew who they fight for I'm pretty certain that we can take them. I turn to the Doctor, "is their way you can teleport everyone out of here so we can fight each other easier." "And I knew just the place," The Doctor replied pressing the send button on the Space-Time Teleport. Our entire army and the enemy were all teleported out of the city leaving the citizens very confused.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Good vs Nightmares

Unknown Location

(Appox.) 10:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

When the flash cleared both armies where now facing each other, unfortunately for us Pitch and his "generals" were ready for battle the actual size of the army doubled by Nightmares drawfing our army considerablely. Elsa created Snow Golems and Snow warriors in an attempt to even the odds; Pitch just increased the amount of Nightmares in response. "Kowalski odds," Skipper said. "Um…do you want the good news or the bad news," I replied. "Okay what's the good news,"Skipper asked. "With the addition of Elsa's snow constructs we have a 49.9% chance of victory," I replied. "And the Bad news," Skipper said. "I don't know yet," I replied.

"You think you can defeat me," Pitch shouted. "Well you can't blame us for trying," The Doctors replied. "Four of them," Pitch said, "How is this possible." The Tenth Doctor spoke up, "Well it's a bit…" "Timey Wimey," The Eleventh finished. "Timey Wimey," The War Doctor said, "where did they get that from?" "Don't look at me," The Twelfth Doctor replied, "The one you're looking for is Sandshoes over there." "I don't care how this happened," Pitch said, "I will defeat you all!" "We'll see about that," Skipper said, "Frostboy now!" Jack Frost got to work and froze all of the Nightmares. That flipped the balance and that was the signel to attack, "Charge," Skipper shouted and our army surged forward taking the enemy by complete surprise.

The Monkey Powered Superplane, Dragons, the Guardians, the rest of the Vikings from Berk, and the Silurians attacked from behind farther adding to the confusion. "We have them surrounded!" Skipper shouted, "We have the advantage now!" Pitch was clearly the most confused of all, "What? How did you…" "That's our little secret," The (Twelfth) Doctor replied. All round him his army was displaced, knocked out, or in ice fragments leaving him with only his generals, some unconscious lobsters and rats, and the armies of the Southern Isles and Weselton. And with a press of a button on the Time-Space Teleport Hans the puffin, Parker, Dr. Blowhole. The Rat King, Officer X, the lobsters, and the Rats disappeared.

We now really outnumbered the enemy and Pitch looked nervous. Then a wave of darkness appear out of nowhere sending the dragons back to berk and knocked the rest of us off our feet allowing Pitch and the tattered remains of his army to escape. A few moments later we all woke up in the TARDIS the Doctor at the controls, "Doctor where did Pitch run off too" "I have no idea," he replied the three other Doctors helping at the controls, "but the TARDIS does."

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Another Battle in the des

Chapter Three: Another Battle in the desert

Neveda desert

50 miles from Area 51 site

9:00 A.M. Mountain time

(Skipper's POV)

The TARDIS materalized and The Doctor opens the doors to the Neveda Desert. The Vikings opted to stay in the TARDIS leaving Hiccup and Astrid no choice but to stay behind as well. The Armies of the Arendelle and Corona had no choice when Elsa, Anna, Flynn, and Rupunzal followed our reptilian friends out the doors. Frost was forced to stay behind as the rest of the guardians outvoted him. That lefted us four penguins, Clara, and the Doctors the only ones willing to follow Robin Hood and company out the doors.

"There's no trees," Robin comments, "how can I…" "Use the TARDIS or those cacti over there," Kowalski said, "just be careful around those spiky things." "Spiky things," The War Doctor echoed, "doesn't so very scientific." "We in the middle of a battle," Kowalski replied, "I don't feel very scientific right now." "I'm back!" Pitch shouted Maleficent and the two evil queens next to him along with Prince Hans and the Duke. The Fire Queen rolled her eyes and said, "let me handle this me and the penguins have a score to settle." "You had your shot," Maleficent mocked. "And this is why you never became queen," The Evil Queen said. "You were overthrown by a bunch of drawfs," Maleficent replied. "And you were outsmarted by a sleeping princess."

"And I could easiler defeat both of you at the same time," Elsa said. "You almost froze you Kingdom of their deaths," Maleficent replied. "I'm more powerful then the two of you combined," Elsa replied. "What you're reasoning behind that," Maleficent replied assuming her trademark dragon form. "I tested my limits," Elsa said, "and broke free." "I hate frozen references!" Maleficent shouted lunging for Elsa heart before the Evil queen stop her. "Whose side are you on," Maleficent growled. "She's royalty," the Evil Queen replied, "and she is to be treated as such." "Queens and Princesses," Maleficent hissed, "you are all the same. You care too much for values that are long dead." "Stop this at once," Pitch shouted The Fire Queen serving as his enforcer.

"Not a chance," I replied, "Attack!" The Silurians and the armies of Arendelle and Corona charged forward Anna, Runzunal, and Flynn leading the charge. The enemy's weapons fell apart at a flick of The Doctor's Sonic rendering the enemy army outgunned and out of luck. The Soldiers without a weapons surrendered without a fight while the ones with their weapons went Sword-to-sword with our army. Elsa had separated from Maleficent and company and Ice sword in hand battled Prince Hans and the Duke at the same time. Rupunzal was taking down many enemies at once with her Frying Pan Anna had an ice sword of her own and held her own against the Southern Isles.

Looking at the carnage of Battle around us I remembered the last time we battled Pitch, "Never again," I said, "Never Again!" Cries of "For Corona!" "For Arendelle!" "For Sulria!" all faded and were replaced by "For Earth!" Pitch replied with, "For Nightmares!" Maleficent was overcome and defeated but not before taking some of Elsa's contructs and the Duke with her. The armies of Weselton and the Southern Isles surrendered and were teleported from the Battlefield.

We all converged on Pitch but with a flick of his arm send Rupunzal, Flynn, and the Soldiers of Corona back to Corona. And with another wave of his hand ripped all the Vikings from inside the TARDIS and sent them back to Berk. "No More Allies!" he shouted sending Elsa, Anna, the forces of Arendelle, Robin Hood and his merry men, and the guardians back to their respected places. "No more interfering Timelords!" he shouted blasting The Doctors and Clara back into the TARDIS and forced dematerialization. The Sulrians fled as the TARDIS faded away and just like that the four of us found ourselves massively outnumbered and outgunned. "Now it's just you and me," Pitch said blasting his own Allies and my men back to their original times. "You're going to regret sending your Allies away," I replied. "Let's have some fun," Pitch replied taking me away from the desert and into his secret base.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: The Rescue

Pitch's stronghold

The Land of Nightmares

(Kowalski's POV)

"We need to find Skipper!" I said my voice echoing around the now much smaller TARDIS control room. "Kowalski is right," Elsa said. "But what if Pitch blast us all away again," Anna asked. "That's a risk we're going to have to take," I replied. "We don't even know where Skipper is right now," Jack Frost replied. "I think I have a pretty good idea where he went," The Tenth Doctor replied. "This is a suicide Mission and you know it," The War Doctor shouted. "So you're suggesting that we just leave him there!" The Eleventh replied. "Quiet all of you!" Clara shouted.

"That's my Clara," The Twelfth Doctor replied. "Doctor!" I said, "Where is Skipper. Other Doctors wouldn't look my way, "The Land of Nightmares," The Twelfth replied. "Are you sure," Private asked. "Yes I'm sure," He replied. The Eleventh Doctor grabbed the lever and yelled, "Geronimo!" The Tenth Doctor pressed something else and yelled, "Allon-y" War Doctor Faceplamed and yelled, "Gallifrey Stands!" "I don't miss my catchphrases," The Current Doctor replied. The TARDIS materalized but made the worst sound any of us ever heard. "Was that The Cloister Bell?" "No it was not," The Doctor's replied in unison. "Okay we'll split into three groups," The Twelfth said, "Sandshoes, Mr. Grumpy, Anna, and Frost your group one." "Grumpy?" "These are not Sandshoes!" "Clara, Private, and I are group two," He continued, "Mr. Bowtie, Kowalski, and Elsa is group two." "What's wrong with Bowties?" the Eleventh replied, "Bowties are cool." The Twelfth Doctor's groups spilt up and exited the TARDIS.

"Okay the prison is this way," I said holding a map. We followed a path around the castle until we reached the back Doctor tried Sonic'ing the door which was of course made of wood. After several minutes Elsa just froze the lock off and kicked the door in. I entered first The Doctor and Elsa right behind me to find another locked door. I peeked in a strangly penguin size window to find Skipper in chains. "Skipper!" "Kowalski what are you doing here," Skipper said, "Get out this is a trap!" "We'll see about that," The Doctor said as he unlocked the heavy cell door. The heavy door fell over with a thud and a metal bulkhead cut us off from the exit. "Told you," Skipper replied as The Doctor sonic'ed him free.

"Where is everyone else," Skipper said. "The future me spilt us up," he replied, "The TARDIS is by the front door. "The back door is blocked," I replied, "and there is only one way out. Just then the TARDIS materalized next to us and The Twelfth Doctor was waiting. "Well played," Pitch said appearing from the shadows, "but I can't multiple Doctors running around." With a snap of his fingers The Tenth, Eleventh, and War Doctors were blasted into time portals leading to Victoria England, the undergallery, and the Time War respectively. "Well that plan failed," The Doctor replied. "You think," Clara muttered. Before Pitch could anything else we pailed into the TARDIS, "If you want to stop me you better hurry…you only have 24 hours." The Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS dematerialized.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Resurrection of the Daleks

Last Dalek ship in existence

Earth's Orbit

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Doctor why did you bring us to a run down Dalek ship," I asked. " ** _Inturders detected you surrender to the might of the Daleks,"_** Dalek-sec replied. "Dalek-Sec we meet again," The Doctor replied. **_"You will be exterminated!"_** Sec replied. "You and what army," The Doctor replied, "you're an Emperor without an empire." " ** _The stand witness Doc-tor,"_** Sec replied, " ** _To the resurrection of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race!"_**

The seven progenitor devices activated with a series of beeps. Dalek-Sec slid over to the control panel and pressed a button… "I am The Doctor and you are The Daleks!" The Eleventh Doctor's voice said. That sent the devices on overdrive and they opened a sea of white smoke flowing out of the devices. A combination of new paradigm and Bronze Daleks exited the Progenitors all chanting, " ** _All hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks!"_** "That did not go as I planned," The Doctor replied. Within moments we were surrounded by Daleks all aiming their weapons at us. "Dalek-Jast," Sec said to the newly resurrected member of the cult of skaro, " ** _Report!_** " " ** _Dalek resurrection complete!"_** " _Not yet,"_ an eternal replied, " _we need a few more weeks to return to full strength."_ " ** _We will return to the Planet Skaro,"_** Sec announced, " ** _To rebuild the Dalek Empire!"_** "Wait!" The Doctor said, "I need your help."

" ** _Why would we help you,"_** Dalek-sec replied. "Because the universe will end in 24 hours," The Doctor replied. " ** _You lie,"_** Sec said, " ** _Exterminate them!"_** "Nice going Doctor," Anna replied. "Anna!" Elsa shouted blasting ice at the Dalek behind Anna. Kristoff came from behind and knocked a dalek into two other Daleks. The distraction allowed time for us to escape back into the TARDIS. " ** _You can not escape!"_** Dalek-They shouted over the TARDIS dematerialization. " ** _The Doctor has fled we will return to Skaro…You will never defeat us Doctor! We will return!" "We will return!"_**

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: The Defeat of Pitch Black

Chicago, IL

Sears Tower observation deck

10:00 A.M. Central Time

(Skipper's POV)

"We're coming for you Pitch!" I said I exited the TARDIS. "Yeah!" Kowalski replied, "We're not afraid of you!" Elsa, Anna, and Frost were ready for battle and The Doctor just looked angry…very angry. Kristoff was still in the TARDIS and Clara had no idea what to do. "Really?" Pitch said surrounded by Nightmares, "We'll see about that." The Nightmares charged us in a large tidal wave threatening to knock us to the busy streets below. Within moments they had us cornered by The Ledge, "Those Travel guides didn't lie," Kowalski said looking thru the glass to the city below.

"It's time for the windy city to live up to its name," Pitch shouted. "No more running," Kowalski replied. "Charge!" I shouted. The Nightmares did not expect us to charge right at them and they backed off in fear. Elsa and Frost stood back to back sending icy blasts at the horses. The Doctor waved his Sonic around causing Nightmares to fall apart. Pitch created more and more Nightmares only to see them get destroyed. We used our signature Penguin moves to take out as many evil horses as we could. Anna and Clara were punching as many Horses as they could disorienting them allowing Elsa to freeze them. The constant recreating of Nightmares started to take its toll on Pitch allowed the Doctor to get close.

Pitch was exjusted and the remaining Horses deincerated allowing Frost to punch him in the face. Pitch Black was flung across the room and knocked out. The Doctor quickly tied him up in chains made of Drawf Star Alloy. "He will not break out of those chains anytime soon. "What about his endless Nightmare?" Kowalski asked. "As long as he's not in the Land of Nightmares we should be fine. "So where in the Universe can we imprison him," I replied. "Nowhere in this Universe," The Doctor replied, "Except maybe the Void."

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Farewell to Pitch Black

London, England

The Battle of Canary Wharf, 2006

Outside Torchwood Tower (canary wharf)

(Kowalski's POV)

The Doctor opened the doors and billions of Daleks were being sucked into a building. "Where are we," Skipper replied. "The worst day of my life," The Doctor replied. I looked down to find that The TARDIS was hovering in mid-air my Attention was grabbed by a strangely Dalek-shaped object. "The Chains I locked Pitch in are loaded with Void stuff," The Doctor said pushing Pitch Black out of the TARDIS. "So that means he'll be sucked into the Void…" "With a bunch of Daleks and Cybermen to keep him company," The Doctor replied. "Noo!" Pitch screamed as he was sucked into the building surrounded by Daleks.

We walked away from the door except The Doctor. "Farewell Rose Tyler," The Doctor whispered as he closed the doors. "So now what," Private asked. "Time to get you people home," The Doctor replied. The Doctor furiously worked at the controls dropping off Jack Frost, and Elsa and Anna before returning to Central Park. "So no more Pitch Black…no more Nightmares" "Their will always be Nightmares Skipper as long as there are dreamers," The Doctor replied. "Well Doctor, Clara I guess we'll see you around," Kowalski replied. "Skipper the next time you need help fighting a legend make sure you call me first," The Doctor replied.

"We'll try," I said, "farewell." The four of us left the TARDIS and waddled away as the TARDIS dematerialized. "We defeated the bogey man," I replied, "Nothing can top that." "Except Halloween candy," Private said. "That not until tomorrow Private," I said, "as for Today lets enjoy this victory…Who wants a Victory Sandwich!" "Yes!" Kowalski exclaimed.

(Narrator POV)

And so it came to past and all of existence was saved by four penguins and their Allies. With the Endless Nightmare stopped before it began The People of Berk, Arendelle, Corona, America, and in thousands of other places sleep easy. The guardians could relax a little now that their greatest Enemy is gone. Meanwhile the Penguins will go to sleep a little easier unware of what awaits them the next day.

 **The End**


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
